


How Far Would You Go?

by Magicphobic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, lots of cussing, some references to other characters, suicide themes warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: Life can get boring and tedious. Tiring and dull, with no real motivation to keep going. What's the point if you have it all? Money, chicks, Mexican food... Life's pointless if you're stuck living it forever. All of that stuff gets old, and you find yourself wanting to try something new, or at least trying to leave this damned planet. What happens when you finally find your will to keep going? What if they don't care about you the way you care for them? Would you show them how much they mean to you? Can you win their trust? Give up everything you own just to be with them? What happens if they change, and become something you can't stand to watch. Will you leave them, as they left you, or will you step forward and fix things? Bring them back to their former selves, at the risk of your own life, your reputation, anything you could ever claim to your name. Would you even risk your love to set things right? Just how far are you willing to go before it's not worth it anymore?





	How Far Would You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> You should go into this fanfiction picturing the world as one of the many alternate universes within the expansive Marvel Universe. This is personal takes and depictions of the characters, solely meant to tell a story. 
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-Man has not yet started and capitalized on his personal company, instead he is still working for the Daily Bugle, along with studying under Tony Stark, and occasionally working for S.H.E.I.L.D and training his super powers under the watchful eye of Nick Fury. His main focus aside from his studies and job, is to protect New York City.
> 
> Wade Wilson/Deadpool is written more akin to the movies. He is more serious, and thus opens options for a bit more mature dialogue. His story line is a mix between the movies, comics, and video game. He's currently operating as a freelance Mercenary, and mainly looking for a way to kill himself, to finally reach the sweet release of death. After working so long as a Merc and occasionally helping the X-men, he's become bored and dissatisfied with life, seeing no point to carry on. Due to trying to die, he is a bit more aggressive and reckless in battle, allowing himself to take unnecessary damage.
> 
> Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead are only in the opening chapter and will only possibly be referenced by name in the following chapters. Apologies for any problems writing them, I do not know the character very well and really only know of them through Deadpool source matrial.
> 
> This fanfiction containts mature themes, graphic descriptions of violence, and course language. Reader digression is advised.

What's the point of life? Well that's a question many people ask, but never get any real answer to. It's one of the greatest mysteries, and those who do know the answer, are dead. There's been a few attempts by mankind to rationalize and guess at what the point of life is. Some people may choose to follow one of those explanations, or others may simply bide their time before they find out for themselves. The most common suggestion is that life is meant to be lived, it's meant to be enjoyed. Some people may take that a step further and suggest you take risks, because you only live life once. Live your life to the fullest, and live it how you want to live it.

Throughout an average lifetime, the average person will only ever get one chance to pick one of those concepts and follow it. The conclusion to all of the options is of course, no matter what you do, your time will eventually come. But, how does one deal with these options, if they do have a life long enough to see each and every one of them through? What's the point to life if you've already been everywhere in the world, done everything you could do, done everything you probably shouldn't do. What if you've tried everything there possibly is to do, and now you're simply left with the last option of biding your time.

Except that's boring and dull, and it goes on forever and ever, because no matter what you do, no matter what anyone does to you, your time simply will not come. It will never come, biding your time is not an option. You must take life by the horns and ram yourself through the end gate. Do this repeatedly, slamming your body into the wall multiple times until you die. Or not. You can't die. How the _FUCK_ are you supposed to bide your time and wait for the answer to the great beyond when you can't die. You can be exploded into a million pieces, killed in every which way, single handedly act out all seventy four episodes of “A Thousand Ways to die.” And still, through all of it, each time you get so close and then yanked back into the cruel clutches of reality, the answer to that godforsaken question will forever haunt you, because you and only you alone, will never know the answer to it.

 

_“What are you doing?”_

Wade gasped harshly as the burning sensation of oxygen hit his lungs. His senses coming back to him as he was yanked out of the water by a large metal hand tossed aside onto the concrete next to the swimming pool.

“God dammit, I can't catch a fucking break!” Wade cussed, slamming his fist against the concrete before looking back at the man who asked him a question.

Colossus loomed over him, arms crossed as he scolded Wade with a near glance. He seemed annoyed at the mess that was scattered around the pool, especially taking notice of the multiple electrical wires that were dipped into the ends of the pool. “I came to find out what happened to the power, and I find you face down in the pool with weights on your feet and our power supply feeding into the water. Explain yourself.”

“I was trying to fucking die, idiot.” Wade scowled, slowly picking himself up off the ground, to stand his ground against Colossus.

“Again with this, Wade?” Colossus sighed. “Your healing factor, it's like a curse, you can't die, why do you keep trying?”

“Because what's the point?” Wade responded, looking away.

“What's the point? Have you learned nothing from past events? You're needed here, the world needs a hero like you.” Colossus's tone changed ever so slightly to at least try to be sympathetic towards Wade.

“I'm no hero, you know that.” Wade sighed. “So I help you guys out every now and again, I'm a Merc at heart, and now even that's dead to me.”

“I've seen you depressed and moody before, but never like you have been lately...” Colossus commented. “What is wrong, wade?”

“I'm BORED!” Wade exclaimed, trying to walk but face planting hard into the ground, remembering the weights he had tied around his ankles. “At first this was cool and all, and I could literally do anything I want, but now it's all just pointless to me... I've already done everything!” He started to struggle with the weights on his feet before Colossus bent down to help him, listening to what he had to say. “I've got money, I've had more than enough chicks, _and some dudes_ , I've killed most of the people that need to be killed. I've been everywhere in the world, and I've done most everything! Hell even saving the world isn't appealing anymore. Oh alien invasion, like I haven't seen that one before, or – on no wait this time, ITS CLONES! AS IF I HAVENT TAKEN OUT ENOUGH GODDAMN CLONES-”

“I see why you are frustrated.” Colossus responded, carrying the weights in one hand as the pair walked back towards the mansion. “Though perhaps if you had paced yourself at all, you'd still have things to do.”

“It's no point, I still would be bored with it all eventually, might as well end it now.” Wade complained. “Hey y'know maybe I can get another one of those collars from the ice box and-”

“ **No**.” Colossus said sternly.

“Why not? It's my choice if I want to end my life, why should you have any say.” Wade looked up at Colossus, waiting to hear his response.

“Because Wade, I am you friend and I cannot simply allow you to do away with yourself like that. Nor can I stand to watch you keep trying to outsmart your healing factor.” Colossus explained to him. “Your friends are worried for you Wade. I can list off many things in this life worth living for, though I have a feeling you will not like, or accept any of them.”

“Why don't you all stop worrying and start practising for a funeral – this dumb power's gotta have it's limits somewhere, right?” Wade rolled his eyes and pushed past Colossus and entered into the mansion.

 

“Yo, did you fix the po-” Negasonic Teenage Warhead started to speak up when she heard the door but stopped herself as she watched Wade just walk in and slump on the couch.

“I found the problem...” Colossus responded to her as he approached.

The pair stared at Wade for a few minutes, then exchanged a look with each other. “I should of known he was behind it.” NTW responded. “What was it this time?”

“Weights and the main power line in the backyard.” Colossus replied.

“Ugh, why would he think that would work?”

“I am wallowing in despair right here, y'know.” Wade piped up, though muffled from being face down on the furniture. “If it could fry a big lug like the Juggernaut, surely it can keep me dead, right?”

“It doesn't work like that-”

“Shut up no one asked you miss Panic At the Magic School bus.” Wade scolded NTW.

“Whatever.” She just rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.

“Wade, you really must get over this mood of yours.” Colossus spoke as he walked past the couch to dispose of the ruined weights. “Why not think of reasons for you to live, and instead think of other people that can benefit from you still being around?”

“Oh that's rich, I'll just operate as a lifeless husk not caring about how I feel. No joy in life, nothing can get a reaction from me. I'm just a walking weapon, just like the Weapon-X program wanted. What a great outcome. What a great purpose to my life.” Wade started to ramble off sarcastically. “Y'know I could just become the world's worst villain, I can kill everyone if I wanted to. None of you can stop me, because I can't die. I'd just keep coming back. Fuck up the world, humanity goes extinct, nothing but me, alone, in space. Still not dead. Cable would probably time travel and try to stop me, but he can't kill me. Fuck Cable, y'know why couldn't he travel back in time and stop me from getting cancer?”

“Wouldn't just undo the whole process of saving his family without killing Russel?” Colossus spoke up from the next room over.

“Oh yeah, good point...” Wade trailed off.

 

“Hm, Wade-” Colossus called out to him, breaking the moment of silence. “It appears I may have found something for you to do.”

“Will it kill me?” Wade asked.

“No.”

“Not interested.”

“Shall I just return to sender then?”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Someone sent a letter, for you.”

“Oh! For me? I never get letters, I wonder if Blind Al finally decided to write me for once!” Wade's tone changed as he excitedly jumped up from the couch and into the porch area where Colossus was standing with the mail. He snatched the letter from him, ripping it open in a hurry and reading it over.

“You look disappointed.” Colossus raised an eyebrow at Wade as he watched him slouch in his stance and sigh heavily.

“Yeah, it's just spam mail.” Wade tossed the paper in the air and started to head back to the couch.

Colossus was annoyed by Wade's rude behavior, but let it slide for now, and reluctantly picked up the letter. Curious, he took a glance over it, since it didn't appear to be the typical type of spam mail. Reading it over, and then checking the content on the next page, he reached out to stop Wade. “You normally regard bounty requests as spam mail?”

“I already told you that those don't interest me anymore.” Wade frowned.

“I think this one might.” Colossus held up the picture of the target that was attached.

“...What the fu-”

 

Wade grabbed the image and looked it over, it was of a super-hero, which it was common for him to get bounty requests on heroes, but this one particular super brought about just a tiny bit of concern. The picture was a standard mug-shot type image from the shoulders up of a man in a red suit with a webbed pattern on it.

“Spider-Man? Who the hell is asking me to take out Spider-Man?” Wade looked back Colossus confused.

“There was no name on the letter.” Colossus shrugged. “I assume some Villains may have been interested in your service?”

“Oh yeah all the time, but I do have morals mind you... And Spider-Man's a good guy, not to mention one of my best buddies!”

“Didn't he kick you out of New York the last time you were there?” Colossus asked.

“...Yesssss... BUT, He didn't say to never come back.” Wade smiled back at Colossus. “But now my question is what has Spider-Man done to get a bounty on his head, aside from the normal super stuff?”

“How much is the client willing to pay you?” Colossus nodded to the rest of the letter.

“Lemme see-” Wade picked it up and properly skimmed through it now. “Holy shit-”

Wade pointed out the amount to Colossus, whom was also taken back in surprise. “Someone who is very rich, wants that Spider very dead.”

“Yeah they do... But what happened to warrant that?” Wade was still concerned.

“You're not actually going to take that contract, are you?” Colossus seemed to call into check Wade's so called morals.

“Of course not, I know how you feel about that sorta thing, plus as I said, Spider-Man's my friend.” Wade tucked the image into his coat pocket along with the letter. “What I'm going to do is the right thing.”

“Ah, so ignoring it was the best option after all.” Colossus chuckled.

“Fuck no.” Wade snapped at him. “I'm gonna go be a good friend and tell Spider-Man that someone's after his head.”

“Oh.” Colossus took the rest of the mail and started to head back into the main part of the Mansion. “Well, perhaps a trip to New York will do you some good.”

“I doubt it.” Wade sighed, reaching to get his costume out of the nearby closet. “But, no amount of depression and lack of will to live is going to stop me from saving someone who does have a purpose.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Colossus smirked. “When will you be leaving?”

 

“ _...Wade?_ ”

 


End file.
